


Doctor Smith

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this time she’d been looking for him, studying him, trawling through history for mentions, pictures, evidence of him, and suddenly, today, here he was. Right in front of her. Teaching her class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Smith

River Song was a year into her four year Doctorate in Archaeology at the Luna University, and she hadn’t seen the Doctor since he and her parents had left her with the Sisters of the Infinite Schism two months before she’d enrolled.

At first she’d expected him to come to her. From what he’d told her, and from the promise in his eyes when she’d spoken to him in the hospital, she’d just assumed she’d be seeing him. But when a week and then two, and then a month and more passed, she came to the realisation that he wasn’t coming, that his relationship is in fact with a much older and probably wiser version of herself, and if she wanted to see him, she’d have to find him herself.

And so she’d enrolled here, at the university, with the intention of becoming an archaeologist; if there was one way to find a time traveler, archaeology would be it.

Her courses had been going well so far (well, of course it had - she had an IQ of over double that of the average human, it wasn’t like she’d exactly struggle learning anything) and she was perfectly content where she was for now. She would eventually find him, because she knew she already _had,_ and that gave her peace of mind.

Until today that was, when as she sat in a lecture hall with the rest of her class waiting for the lecturer to arrive, in walked none other than the Doctor himself.

Him _. Here._

_In her classroom._

All this time she’d been looking for him, studying him, trawling through history for mentions, pictures, evidence of him, and suddenly, today, here he was. Right in front of her. _Teaching her class._

She knows her eyes must be as wide as saucers and her mouth hanging open in surprise. He gives her only the quickest of glances and smallest flicker of smiles to let her know he’s even aware of her presence before he is speaking, cheerful and lively as he dashes about in front of the class, writing his name (Doctor Smith) on the board. It takes her several seconds to tune into what he’s saying over the blood rushing in her ears.

“…supply teacher, just for today, I think - or maybe tomorrow too if they don’t give me the boot before then and I don’t get too terribly bored talking about archaeology for two days running.” He is speaking quickly and enthusiastically - rambling, like he did the last time she met him, as if he’s thinking very quickly and his mouth is a little behind in speaking it aloud. She thinks it’s quite endearing.

He has moved on now, babbling on about some key event in history but she’s not listening again, her mind going a hundred miles a minute as she stares at him from her seat. Why is he here? He must be here for her - why didn’t he just come and visit her quietly instead of pretending to be a professor for one of her classes? Unless he’s not here for her - but why else would he be? And what sort of a co-incidence would that be? Unless… unless this is a Doctor who doesn’t know her yet? But he had _looked_ at her when he first walked in, definitely like he knew her. So why is he here, like this? What does he want?

“Hey - you in the third row, with the hair!”

Jumping, she realises he’s addressing her and she blinks. “Y - yes?”

“I asked if you’re paying attention? If there’s somewhere you’d rather be feel free to leave.” His voice is stern but she can detect the smallest hint of a teasing smirk on his lips.

“I - what? No. Yes. Yes, I am, I’m listening.” She stutters.

“Really? Because you seem to be the only one not taking any notes.” He straightens the lapels of his jacket. “I know I’m handsome fellow but I’m afraid sitting there staring won’t get you your degree.”

“I - wasn‘t, I –” despite herself, she feels her face flush with colour as the class laughs a bit at his joke, and she fumbles quickly with her bag, pulling out her electronic notepad and opening it, her hands shaking a bit as she silently curses him for putting her in a fluster. She clears her throat. “I’m listening.”

He outright smirks at her now - only briefly mind - and says, “Good.” Before he carries on.

Damn him! How the hell had he even done that to her? She was a trained assassin ( _his_ trained assassin actually but never mind the minor details) not some air-headed schoolgirl with a crush! It was just… it must just be the shock of him suddenly being here like this, she decides; he’d just taken her extremely by surprise.

And now this was torture! She was supposed to sit here with him, the man she’d spent every waking minute searching for, the man she _loved_ , twenty feet away from her and she couldn’t do anything! She couldn’t even speak to him; she just had to sit here, among the rest of her class while he pretended to be a professor and taught one of her lectures.

Her brain goes round and round like this for about ten minutes as she sits there, not listening to a thing he says but staring at him while she pretends to take down notes on the lesson.

He asks everyone to write something down and as they all obey he looks over at her and winks, before turning to write something on the board.

River frowns, and then decides that she had no idea what the hell he was playing at but she isn’t going to play along anymore. She isn’t going to sit here with her mouth shut while he has his little game, forcing her to sit in silence when he must know all she wants to do is throw herself at him. Literally.

Her hand is in the air the next minute.

He is surprised, she is pleased to see, (although so is she for that matter - she has no idea what she’s planning to say) pausing mid-sentence to look at her, his eyebrows raised slightly. “Yes - er…?”

“It’s River. River Song.”

The smallest flicker of a smile crosses his lips, gone before anyone but her sees. “River Song. Nice name. Bit fairytale isn’t it?”

She glares at him as twitters of laughter hum round the lecture hall. “Aren’t we all just a fairytale when it comes down to it?”

He is impressed, she can see, unable to hide the smile this time. “You have a question?”

“I do.”

His eyebrows rise further as he waits for her to continue “…Well what is it?”

Sitting back in her seat, she smirks at him, deciding to embarrass him like he had her. “Just wondering where you dug that outfit up, bowties went out centuries ago… surely it must be a relic?”

The class laughs and the Doctor glares and flails a bit, obviously cross and flustered at the room of people suddenly laughing at him. He moves a hand up to tug the offending piece of fabric straight. “Bowties are _cool.”_

She raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “And I suppose tweed is too?”

He scowls at her. “If you don’t have anything _relevant to the lesson_ to ask, I’ll be moving on.”

He goes to continue but she interrupts him. “Oh but it was relevant - well, it was relevant to the class; it _was_ an archaeological question.”

The class laughs again and the Doctor straightens the lapels of his jacket. “I don’t find your sense of humor amusing,” he tells her sternly.

“Oh don’t be offended sweetie, I _like_ the outfit. And that _is_ a compliment - not many men could look hot in a bowtie.”

His eyes go wide, and he goes a bit red. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting this kind of interaction from her in front of her class. Well, that would teach him to mess with her head like this.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate Miss Song,” he mumbles and she laughs.

“Oh, well. I’m not really the ‘appropriate’ kind of girl, Doctor Smith,” she replies, eyes twinkling.

He clears his throat and clearly decides to try and ignore her. “Back on to the lecture - as I was saying, it was -”

“What are you doing later?” It’s River again, speaking out boldly from her seat in the third row. A hum of voices goes round the room.

“What?”

“Dinner and a movie? Or we could skip the movie. We could skip the dinner too if you like…” Her voice is dripping with flirtation and her eyes are devouring him from where she sits.

More muttering round the class and the girl sitting next to River elbows her, hissing, “What the hell are you playing at?”

River laughs, ignoring her to stare boldly down at the Doctor.

He frowns, coughs, straightens his lapels again and looks away from her. “ _As I was saying._ It was three thousand and eighty two when the first explosion took place on -”

“You didn’t answer me sweetie.”

“I was ignoring you. On the surface of Mars, and this meant -”

“Now see - there’s a problem.” She cuts him off again, her eyes locked to his as she leans back further in her chair and crosses one leg obviously over the other, the skirt she’s wearing displaying a bare toned leg perfectly and she doesn’t miss how his eyes flicker down to it and he swallows. “I’m not the kind of girl who likes to be ignored either.”

He stares her down for a moment before that tiny smirk is back on his face. “Oh really? Well if you’re so keen to be the center of attention why don’t you teach this lecture? What happened after the first explosion?” He asks smugly.

“A small area of the surface of the planet was blasted away displaying the network of tunnels that lay underground.” She says quickly without missing a beat.

His eyes narrow; he is startled that she knew the answer. “And what year were those tunnels able to be excavated?”

“Thirty eighty five.”

“And why was this?”

“Another expedition was delayed by the breakout of world war six.” She answers smoothly and confidently.

He pauses for a beat, clearly trying to think of something to catch her out. “How much did the expedition cost?”

“Over five million and seven thousand US American dollars,” she smirks.

“How long did it take?”

“Two years, three months.”

“How many people went?”

“Eight.”

“ _Aha!”_ He cries, triumphant, finger in the air. “Nine!”

“ _Eight._ Nine were scheduled but Doctor Martin Long had a heart attack just before launch and was hospitalised and unable to go. He died two weeks later.”

The Doctor glares at her, and she wants to laugh at how much he looks like a child who hasn’t got his own way. She smirks instead, folding her arms and raising a delicate eyebrow. “Anything else you’d like to know?”

The entire class is silent, most with stunned expressions on their faces, gaping at either River or the Doctor or back and forth between the two of them.

“You saw my notes,” he finally decides crossly.

Those red lips are still curve into a smirk. “You don’t have notes.”

“Well –”“ he flounders about. “You obviously found out what the lecture was on and read up on it then.”

She leans forward in her seat to stare him down. “And how would I have done that?”

“Well - I don’t know - you just did!”

She shakes her head, blond curls dancing over her shoulders. “I really didn’t sweetie. I’m just that good.”

She raises an eyebrow; a challenge, and he glares for another moment before his face softens a bit, and she can see that the cross attitude is really just for show - he _is_ impressed. “Well if that’s the case and you know everything already why are you even here?” His tone has dropped; he’s flirting back although he surely knows he shouldn’t be in front of her class (whilst pretending to be their lecturer) he apparently just can’t help himself when it comes to her, and River feels immensely smug.

“Oh - I don’t know _everything_. There’s still parts of history I’m not familiar with, plenty things I need to find out. I’m looking for something in particular actually.”

“Really? And what’s that?”

“Ah well that’s my little secret. I might tell you though - if you have dinner with me.”

He straightens then, forcing a frown back onto his face as he tugs the lapels of his jacket once again. A nervous habit, she’d noticed; it was kind of adorable. “I believe we’ve already covered that that’s not appropriate.”

“I also believe we’ve already covered the fact that I don’t care much for propriety.”

“Well -” he flounders, “- I do.”

“That’s probably why you’re so uptight, sweetie.” She tells him in a stage whisper.

“I am _not_ uptight -” he begins to argue but cuts himself off, remembering the situation and clearing his throat. “And it’s also highly inappropriate of you to address a teacher as ‘sweetie’!”

She laughs. “Well I thought ‘sexy’ was a bit much - we have only just met.”

“Miss Song,” he addresses her with a red face, pointing. “You’re entirely too cheeky for your own good – I’ve a good mind to send you out of the classroom - and don’t think I won’t if you carry on!”

She winks. “Only if you come with me.”

He blushes, and she delights in it, leaning back smugly.

“You - I -”

“Is that a no?” She sighs dramatically. “Pity.” A brief silence falls as they stare each other down; the rest of the class have been frozen in captivation since their banter started. River quirks an eyebrow. “Well? Carry on then. Aren’t you supposed to be teaching us something?”

He scowls darkly at her; she can see he is not used to being defeated in battles of wit and she revels in it. Turning away from her he tugs his lapels straight again, clears his throat and addresses the class.

“If you could all open your textbooks - I assume you brought them with you - and read pages sixty to sixty two and note down your thoughts then we’ll discuss it.” The class shift to obey him, starting to chatter quietly. “Miss Song? If I could have a quick word outside please.”

She smirks in answer and gets up, ignoring everyone’s eyes on her as she daintily maneuvers  herself out of the row of seats and saunters down the steps, her high heels echoing round the large hall. He turns and leaves the room, letting her follow him outside into the quiet hallway. The door shuts behind them and she glances around quickly to make sure they are alone before grinning widely as she steps into his personal space. “Hello sweetie.”

The Doctor sighs heavily but can’t help but smile back. “Hello.” He sighs then, stepping back from her to run a hand through his hair. “River I can’t do this - _we_ can’t do this; you need to cut it out.”

She pouts up at him innocently. “Cut what out?”

“You know what! - Flirting with me and - and _propositioning_ me in front of your class, I’m -”

“Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to come and play mind games with me.” She snaps back, so quickly he falters, stunned at her sudden anger.

“I - I’m not -”

“Doctor. You must know I’ve been looking for you. For over a year. After we met - after… everything that happened, you turned my world upside-down and then you just left me and -”

“River I - I didn’t -”

“No, it’s alright, it’s just… I’ve thought about you every day and then suddenly you’re here and - and pretending to teach one of my classes so I can’t even talk to you… and I…” She shakes her head, her eyes searching his, feeling lost, and suddenly he steps forward and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms round her tightly.

“I’m sorry River,” he breathes into her hair. “I didn’t think. I wanted to see you, see how you were getting on here, and I just thought… thought it would be fun to…” he breaks off, sighing and she hears him swallow quietly. “I’m sorry… it seemed like a good idea at the time,” he finishes meekly. 

She pulls back to smile at him then, shaking her head. “I’m glad you’re here,” she finally says softly, and all the earlier cockiness and flirtatiousness is gone from her voice and gaze, replaced by honesty and vulnerability.

He smiles down at her. “Want to get out of here?”

Biting her lip a little as she beams back, she nods. He offers her his arm and she takes it, and neither care, as they turn and walk down the corridor.

He leads her through the campus, and as they cross the lawn outside she spots the TARDIS nestled in the shade between two trees and her eyes light up as she turns to him with excitement. “Taking me for an adventure, sweetie?”  
  
He smiles but shakes his head. “Can’t. Not now. You’re too young for adventures just yet Miss Song.” He taps her nose affectionately and she wrinkles it in reply, deflating a bit.

“Come back to mine then? My rooms aren’t far from here.”

He looks like he is about to decline, glancing at the TARDIS and then back at her before his shoulders relax and he nods. “Okay, just for a bit. I’m sure you probably want to ask me some things - can’t promise to answer them all - or any of them, but I’ll say what I can.”

She smiles and slips her hand into his without hesitation.

\--

River’s rooms are basic but tasteful, bookshelves lining most walls and various papers strewn about. The walls are painted a dark blue and the furniture modest. He takes a seat at her desk and rifles nosily through the papers atop it as she perches on the edge of her bed a few feet away.

“You’re writing these by hand?” He asks in surprise. “Why?”

She shrugs. “I like it. I can think better when I handwrite things.”

“Still…” he flicks through the pages of neat handwriting. “It must take a long time.”

“Oh - I’m very fast.”

He looks up in time to catch her grin and smiles back, putting the papers down and leaning back in the chair to give her his full attention. “So. What do you want to know?”

She thinks for a moment, fiddling absently with her skirt before looking up. “When will I see you again?”

His eyebrows rise at this. “I haven’t gone yet.”

“I know but… is it always going to be like this? Years in between?”

He sighs and shakes his head. “Can’t tell you - mostly because I don’t know, as far as your timeline goes. For me, no, it’s not always a long time in between. But…  it’s complicated, our timelines aren’t in order and we’ll rarely, if ever, meet in sequence.”

She raises her eyebrows at that. “Really? So… have you seen me since I last saw you?”

He nods. “Oh yes. Many times.”  
  
She grins at the promise of times to come and pauses, seeming thoughtful for a moment, and the Doctor sits quietly until she speaks again.

“You told me… that you loved me - that you loved River Song.” She looks up to meet his gaze to see him watching her steadily. “Am I her?”

He smiles. “Oh yes. You are most definitely her.”

“But… I’m not that River yet. It’s not this me that you love… it’s her… future me.”

“ _You_ are you, no matter what time you’re from. You’re always the same person.”

“But I’m not - “

“River.” He cuts her off. “You’reher. You’re _you_. The way you spoke to me in your class earlier…” he laughs a bit, shaking his head. “That’s so you. You’ll never change.”

She grins at that. “So teasing you doesn’t get boring then?”

“Apparently not. Neither does flirting shamelessly with me.”

“Well - I’m sure I could never help myself there.”

“Yes, well.” He smirks at her and straightens his bowtie with an air of cockiness. “You can’t be blamed for that.”

She laughs. “Smug bastard.”

“Oi!” He reprimands softly.

She sighs, shuffling herself back onto the bed fully so she can lean up against the headboard, kicking her heels off to stretch her bare legs out in front of her. “So.” She says, her eyes twinkling with a mischievous spark he knows all too well. “Another question.”

“Go on.”

“Have we shagged?”

The Doctor’s eyes bulge and he flushes furiously spluttering, “What - _River!”_

“I was just asking,” she sings innocently. “I mean, if you love me, and we clearly flirt plenty, I’m assuming we get it on a fair bit too?”

He doesn’t know how to reply so she continues.

“That’s a bit weird actually… you’ve seen me naked and in the throes of passion but I haven’t slept with you yet.”

“I…”

“Well.” She sits up, leaning towards him. “We could amend that.”

His eyes go wide. “Now River -”

Getting off the bed she crosses over to him and smirking wickedly, leans down and kisses him. He is helpless to do much else but kiss back, his hands coming up to her waist as her tongue enters his mouth. She moans, kissing him hard and thoroughly as she climbs onto the chair with him, a leg either side of his so she is straddling his lap.

“River,” he gasps, leaning back. “I don’t think -”

“Oh Doctor _I_ think we’ve done enough talking for now sweetie…” She kisses down his neck, her hands yanking his bowtie undone and starting on his shirt buttons. His own hands grab hers, attempting to still them as she giggles, grinding her hips down into his.

“Riv - ungh! River! - _River!”_ He yanks her wrists away from him forcefully, his voice stern enough to make her look up in surprise. He swallows and licks his lips. “We can’t do this… not yet.”

She frowns at that, looking hurt and disappointed. “Why not?”

The Doctor sighs, releasing her wrists to reach forward and tuck a curl behind her ear. “My beautiful River. You’re too young.”

Her eyebrows shoot up at that. “Young?” She gives a short laugh. “I’m not _young_ Doctor…” She giggles then, wriggling on his lap deliberately and making him grunt. “I hate to break it to you sweetie but…  I’m not a virgin.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well I know _that_ , you naughty girl,” he chides, his hands going to her hips to pointedly cease her teasing movements. “What I mean is you’re too young for this to happen… with us. It’s too soon for you.”

The frown is back, looking very much like a pout this time. “It’s not too soon,” she protests. “I want it - I want you, I know what I want.” She leans forward to kiss him again but he stops her, hands on her shoulders.

“River…” He runs a hand over his face. “Believe me; I want you too, but…” He sighs heavily, realising he’s going to have to give away some minor spoilers - she won’t accept this otherwise and he doesn’t want to hurt her… she’s so young and this is all so new to her. “I’ve already been with you for the first time. Your first time, with me. And it’s not now.”

She looks at him for a moment, her green eyes searching his before she looks down, disappointment evident on her face. “Oh.”

He sighs again, moving a stray curl from her face, tucking this one behind her ear too. _So young,_ he thinks, and leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead. 

She avoids his eyes for a moment, frowning a little as she looks down. Then, just as he is about to gently dislodge her from his lap she looks back up and moves forward again to press her lips to his with new determination.

He lets her kiss him, and kisses her back, hands sliding up her arms to cup her shoulders gently as she whimpers softly and presses herself close to him and he loses himself in the feel of her against him, right until he feels a bold hand slide down his torso and tug at the fastenings on his trousers. He pulls back, a hand placed over her own to halt her movements.

“River.”

She sighs. “I _know._ But we can still… let me just do this for you… please? I…” She pauses, licking her lips and inching a bit closer on top of him. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve wanted you Doctor…” She wriggles her hand in his grasp, leaning in to nip at the skin just below his jawline, making him gasp as she lets out a small whimper. “Please…”

He swallows, thinking hard. He wants to let her; of course he does, she is all young and seduction and _River_ on top of him, but he’s not sure if they start he will be able to stop and he knows that means he probably shouldn’t _let them_ … but he must have loosened his grasp on her hand because River’s has opened his trousers and is worming its way inside and _oh hell_ there is no way he is stopping her now.

He throws his head back, letting out a hiss as her tiny hand slides around his length, already hard and aching from just her writhing movements on top of him. His hands grip tightly at her hips as she slides her hand slowly up the length of him, flicking her thumb over the tip and making him gasp and buck up towards her, the movement causing her to bounce in his lap and let out a small giggle.

“Damn it, River,” he curses her as he gives in to her touch.

“Mmm, _sweetie_ ,” she hums lowly by his ear. “I’ve thought about this, about having you in my hand like this…”

He lets out a low groan as she squeezes him gently and begins to pump her fist over him

 “And I must say…” she purrs, letting her tongue flick out to lick at the shell of his ear. “You’ve exceeded _all,”_ she draws the word out seductively, “Of my expectations.”

She strokes him languidly while she mouths teasingly at the skin just below his ear and, all his senses on fire, the Doctor slides one hand from her hip up her body, into the arch of her back and all the way up to bury in her glorious curls. He tugs her head back a little as he turns his own to steal a fiery kiss from her lips, which part readily for him to slide his tongue between them. River sucks at it, swirling her own around it and moaning quietly into the kiss. She squeezes him a little in her hand and he breaks from her lips to gasp, hips bucking up again.

Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, River suddenly gives him the naughtiest smile, and before he has even registered what she’s doing, she has slid smoothly off his lap and onto the floor where she has pushed his knees apart to kneel between them. She does this without breaking the rhythm of her hand, and the Doctor thinks on the impressiveness of that until, with a wink up at him, River leans forward and takes the tip of him into her mouth.

He lets out a strangled moan, gasping and thrusting up towards her delicious parted lips, delighting in her low, smug chuckle around him. She holds his gaze as she swirls her tongue around his head, hand still pumping purposefully, before she grips him at the base and leans forward to take him fully inside her mouth.

The Doctor lets out a strangled groan, hands burying themselves in River’s gorgeous mass of curls as she lets the length of him slide into her hot little mouth. He fights the urge to thrust his hips up into the warmth that is enveloping him, and keeps thinking she is going to stop but she takes him in further and further, relaxing her jaw until he can feel the back of her throat against his tip and – bloody hell doesn’t she _have_  a gag reflex?

“River,” the plea is a pathetic, a strangled whimper, his hands clenching desperately in her curls, and he feels her _hum_ around him before she lets him slide almost all the way back out and flattens her tongue against the underside to begin to move her head in a steady rhythm. She doesn’t take him in as deeply, but lets him slide in and out of her mouth in a perfect, delicious way that makes his eyes roll back in his head, and her small hand wraps around the base of his length, squeezing before she slides her clever little fingers down to cup and fondle his balls.

Her mouth is heaven, and she is tasting him like she has been starved and he is the most delicious meal on earth, giving little moans and hums of enjoyment around him that send vibrations shooting through his whole body. His climax is approaching fast, and his River had never minded this but she is young, and this is a first for her and he doesn’t want to -

“River!” He gasps, desperately tugging at her hair. “I’m going to –“

Humming again in a soothing way, River moves her free hand to grip his hip tightly, keeping him in place as she sucks at him purposefully, and taking it as permission, when her eyes lift to his again and he can see the crinkle of a naughty smile around the corners, the Doctor lets himself fall over the edge, seeing stars in his vision as the pleasure explodes inside him and he spills into her perfect mouth.

When she has swallowed everything he can give her, River slides him out of her mouth with a wet  ‘pop’, and licking her lips, smug with a smile that makes her look every inch his perfect bad girl, she slides up off the floor and into his lap.

He pulls her against him with hands that shake, kissing her hard and deep as his cock lies limp between them before River pulls back with a kiss to his cheek, looking down so she can tuck him neatly back into his trousers, zipping and buttoning him and tucking his shirt back inside.

She curls into his lap, snuggling further into his arms with a content sigh, her lips against his neck as she speaks. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for sweetie.”

The Doctor holds her tightly against him. “Really?”

“Mmm,” she hums happily. “Of course – I’d rather have you inside me, but…” she lifts her head to look up at him with a cheeky grin, brushing a lock of hair from his face, “That will do for now.”

The Doctor bites his lip; her eyes are dark with arousal as she gazes up at him and he can feel her heart pound in her chest and he feels horrible guilt for not being able to give her what she wants – even though the reason is something he cannot control.

He looks into her deep green eyes, darkened with lust and her cheeks flushed and curls array from his hands and oh God he _wants her_ , he wants her naked and writhing beneath him _so much_ it hurts (he almost wants to say ‘damn the universe’ and just take her – but he sadly has more sense than that). It occurs to him that he could go now and find another, older River to have like he needs but in this moment it’s not her older self he’s currently desperate for, he wants _this_ River, this one who is so young and amazing, who’s just done those incredible things to him and who is looking at him right now like she both wants to eat him up and would give up the world for him if he asked.

He swallows. “Go and lie down on the bed,” he whispers, and her eyes widen slightly before they light up and she smiles, leans in to peck a kiss to his lip before clambering off his lap to obey.

She stretches herself out, all luxurious curves and smiles on display before him, and he smiles back at her before getting up from the chair and kneeling next to the bed from where he starts unbuttoning her blouse. Her head tilted towards him, she slides a hand up into his hair and smiles.

“You know we can’t go any further than this?” He checks, speaking softly as he undoes the last button and gently opens the material.

 She sighs, and nods as she sits up enough for him to remove her top, reaching round behind her own back to unclip her bra. “Just touch me,” she begs quietly as she lies back down to let him tug it from her. “Please.”

He lets a hand glide up her smooth, firm stomach and cups a breast in his large palm, making River give a quiet moan as he squeezes the soft flesh gently. “So beautiful,” he whispers as he leans down to lick at her nipple before gently taking the hardened bud into his mouth. She arches up into his touch, hands winding in his hair and head thrown back against the pillows.

“Doctor,” she breathes, “I’ve dreamed of nothing but your hands on me every night…”

Groaning at the confession, the Doctor presses a kiss to her nipple before moving to the other one and taking that into his mouth too while River writhes beneath him, soft whimpers and mewls leaving her lips. He feels her fidget beneath him, and when she grabs his hand and drags it down her body to press it between her parted legs, he finds she has yanked her skirt up round her waist and pushed her knickers down to her thighs.

Unable to resist, he slides his fingers through her wet heat, moaning around her nipple at the feel of her hot slippery folds, but he touches her only briefly before he moves back, smiling at her desperate whine.

“Please Doctor,” she begs, voice hoarse, and he leans down to press a kiss to her parted lips.

“Shh, my River,” he soothes, “Let me… let me undress you first?”

“Oh God – yes sweetie – please…”

With one more kiss, he pulls back, standing from the side of the bed to hook his fingers under her knickers and drag them slowly down her long beautiful legs tugging the lacy garment off and tossing it over his shoulder, eyes on hers as she laughs in a low, delighted way that both reminds him that she is so young – but also that she will always be his River as she beckons him up with a finger.

His hands find the zipper on the back of her skirt as she lifts her hips to let him tug it down, and it gets caught and she rolls her eyes and moves her hands to help him, sliding it the rest of the way down and letting him pull it down her legs and off.

He straightens, taking in the sight of her, bare and spread out before him, and the fact that this is the first time he’s seen her this way for her sends a thrill through him, and makes the sight all the more arousing.

After a moment she squirms and reaches out for him. “Sweetie, please... I’m going to start touching _myself_ in a minute if you don’t get down here and do it for me.”

Grinning at her words (she will never change), the Doctor places a knee on the bed and crawls up over her form, letting her tug him down for another kiss. He is hard again against her hip, straining against the fabric of his trousers and River doesn’t help at all by wriggling beneath him like that as she kisses him, snaking arms and legs around him and pulling his body as tightly to hers as it can go.

In an attempt to keep control of his body, he lifts his hips back carefully, pulling back, both of them now panting, and tapping her nose fondly with a grin before he sinks purposefully down her body, letting his lips place feather light kisses to her chest, her stomach, her hip, her thigh, before he finally pushes her knees wide apart and places his mouth where she wants it, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her hot sex.

Her hips fly off the bed as a cry leaves her lips and her hands bury themselves immediately in his hair, pulling his face against her. He smiles into her slickness, and darts out his tongue to lick up and down between her folds, opening her to him and drawing out more wetness and another cry.

He teases her for a moment, working her up slowly (not that she needs it) before his lips finally close around her clit and he sucks at her in a way he knows River loves, and earns himself a sharp gasp and a word that makes him flush.

His River has always been vocal between the sheets, particularly when his mouth is on her and he is delighted to find out her younger self is no different. She whines out strings of curses, incoherent pleas and exclamations of pleasure, and murmurs his name over and over as he tastes her, rocking her hips up into him, quivering and writhing beneath his touch.

“More, more, more _please_ ,” she is begging as his tongue licks her inside, and he withdraws it to instead press the flat of it to her clit, obliging her plea by pushing two fingers slowly up inside her. Her inner walls flutter and clench around the intrusion and River lets out a beautiful sound, her whole body arching off the bed, one hand leaving his hair to fly out and grip the sheets for purchase.

“Doctor!” She gasps. “Oh – don’t stop!”

He swirls his tongue around her throbbing clitoris, and caresses her inside with a beckoning motion, and it isn’t long before she is contracting hard around his fingers and his hand and mouth are flooded with her release as she screams out her pleasure. He strokes her through it, feeling her juices drip down over his hand to soak the sheets beneath her, and he groans loudly at incredible pleasure he gets from making her come so undone.

When she tugs at his hair to pull him away, he withdraws his fingers from her soaked core and presses one last soothing kiss to her entrance, smiling as she gasps, twitching, before he slides up her body to settle over her.

River grabs him and hauls him down for a deep furious kiss, breaking from his mouth quickly to gasp in evidently much needed air before she continues, licking at the insides of his mouth and obviously gathering the taste of herself on his tongue; he groans into her kiss, wet fingers pressed to her side as he involuntarily rolls his body against hers.

She mewls, hand tight in his hair while her other hand trails down his back, fingers un-tucking his shirt and finding their way beneath it, nails scratching at his lower back as she tries to pull him closer. When he forces his mouth from hers, she kisses and mouths at his neck, panting against it as she grinds up against him.

“Please,” she whimpers into his skin, “I want you so much…”

The Doctor forces his hips to stop the rhythm they had begun without his permission and rests his head in the crook of her neck and pants.

“We can’t River,” he breathes into her, squeezing his eyes shut against the unbearable arousal and hating the words as they leave his lips.

“Time can be re-written – you told me –“

He shakes his head and pressing his lips to her shoulder in a kiss, lifts his head to look down at her. “Not for the sake of – of a _shag_ , River,” he tells her, out of breath and mournful as he says the words. She rocks her hips up against his stubbornly .

 “ _Please_ sweetie…” She begs, leaning up to press her mouth to his ear. “It would be an _incredible_ shag…”

He chuckles hoarsely at that, turning his face to kiss her cheek. “Oh - _I know_ – and you will too – soon – but not today,” he tells her gently and apologetically.

Sighing heavily, he forces himself (with great discomfort) to get up off of River and the bed (struggling a bit to pry himself out of her tight grasp) and stands, running a hand through his hair and straightening his clothes.

“You should get dressed.”

She pouts at him. “I’m not getting dressed.”

“I should go…”

She holds out a hand. “Stay.”

He sighs. “ _River_ , you know how much I want you but –“

“No,” she shakes her head, sitting up. “I know, I just – just stay with me?” shuffling on the bed, she pulls back the covers and maneuvers herself beneath them, moving over in the bed and patting the place beside her. “Please? I’ve waited to see you for so long Doctor, I don’t want this to be over yet…”

The Doctor studies her in quiet contemplation for a moment, gazing up at him with wide eyes that look so young and vulnerable as she chews on her lip, and he sighs, and kicks his shoes off, moving back over to the bed.

“Alright,” he says, slipping beneath the covers with her. “But just for a little while. I shouldn’t really – we’ve probably done far too much already,” he tells her, tapping her nose again as he settles down beside her and she curls happily into him.

“Mmm, it’s fine,” she murmurs as she winds herself around him. “I’ll pretend it’s all brand new the first time we actually have sex; I’m a good actress, you know.”

The Doctor laughs as he wraps his arms around her.

The settle into still silence, just the sound of their breathing and four heartbeats filling the small room, and the Doctor still wants her like crazy, but the ache begins to ease to more of a dull longing as they lay still and peaceful.

“When will I see you again?” She asks quietly after a while.

He sighs. “I don’t know.”

There is a pause before she speaks again, and her voice is just above a whisper. “I don’t think I could bear it if were another two years…”

He feels that guilt again, and holds her tighter. “It isn’t,” he quickly assures her. “I… I don’t know exactly but I’ve seen you while you’re still in the middle of your course.”

“Oh,” she seems happier at that, and presses a kiss to his chest. “That’s good,” she says, and her voice sounds softer, sleepy. She gives a yawn and the Doctor presses a kiss to her head.

“Sleep, love,” he tells her.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” she mumbles drowsily.

“You’re tired.”

“Mmm, your fault.”

He grins and smooths a hand affectionately down over her back.

She speaks again after a moment. “You won’t be here when I wake up, will you?”

He hesitates. “No…” he finally answers honestly.

Another pause. “Why not?”

He sighs. “It’s the way it always goes, River. The way it has to go. If I don’t leave in the night, you do.”

“Otherwise we’d never be able to,” she finishes the explanation and the Doctor sighs sadly and nods.

“Yes.”

“Well… that’s rubbish.”

He smiles, feeling a great sadness inside that he tries not to show. A lot of their story is rubbish – and it hurts to think that this young, naïve River has no idea what she will have to go through in her lifetime with (for) him yet. “Yeah. It is.”

No more words pass between them, only the sound of their breathing, and he listens to River’s gradually even out as he strokes her back gently and runs his fingers through her hair. When he knows she is asleep, he allows himself just a little longer, just holding her, before he knows he must tear himself away now before he cannot.

Dislodging her from him carefully, he slips out from the bed, tucking the covers up around her and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. He hates to leave her when she so young and needing him so much; but he must.

He whispers an apology, for everything, and slips quietly from her room. 


End file.
